Love and All its Toils For all they are worth
by Mage Light
Summary: Happy times you will all love this one, I just put up chapter 8 and all i can say is KD KD KD KD KD KD KD KD runs chorusing through the streets !
1. A Visitor From A far

The night was calm, horses stood still as the water in a pond. A dim light shone where the sun had once been. Kel stood quietly not wishing to disturb the peace. New Hope had just blown out its candles leaving her alone with only her thoughts for company. The winter had been tough but, hope for a year of good crops as well as an end to the war was born with each rising of the sun. Kel felt so unsure, after last summer she felt something she had never before felt. Something almost indescribable could it be she did not know was it true love or was it just a thing that would pass by the next sunrise. "No", she told herself and the dark night, "this will not pass, it just keeps coming back and I don't know what triggers it. Today Neal received a letter from his cousin, Kel's former knight master and some of the Kings Own would be there next week, Dom would be with them." Finally it struck her or at least she thought it did, Lord Roul would be coming and she missed her friend and almost secondary father very much. This was a rather stupid conclusion since Kel knew in her heart that she yearned to see Dom (Neal's cousin) for so long. Her mind denied the fact and would not set her heart free to love him as she desperately wanted to in the depths of her soul. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Kel", Neal's voice called though the door "are you still awake I need to talk to you". "Come in I haven't even changed into my bed cloths yet" Kel said her voice still shaky from the start he had given her. Neal opened the door "its to dark in here to even see you", he sent out some of his gift to light the candles as he spoke "much better I can actually see you now, which might not be such a good thing for this conversation". Kel looked at him suspiciously "what was so important that it had to be discussed now, I was thinking". Neal looked nervously around the room, "well I had thought it would be better if nobody else was awake for this conversation. You remember the that letter that I got from Dom today right, well the truth is that I didn't read you the whole thing". "Neal stop drawing this out and get to the point. It has to be a large surprise or an upset for you not to go directly to the point" Kel said in exasperation. "Well what did I disturb you from that made you so grumpy" Neal asked in a rather upset manner.  
  
"I was just thinking" Kel said annoyed with Neal.  
  
"What about", Neal asked continuing to investigate.  
  
"Same thing you are I supposed to be talking about, that letter" Kel was getting rather frustrated with Neal, "I am feeling kind of weird about it".  
  
"Who are you looking forward to seeing the most", Neal asked straying as far from the original topic he had come to discuss, " I'm looking forward to seeing my father the most, but I don't know why he is coming on a routine inspection". Neal knew all to well why his father was coming, it had been mentioned in a second letter that had arrived in the same envelope.  
  
Kel spoke quietly "I'm not sure, but at least I wont have to decide since they are all coming" Kel knew that Neal knew she was lying to him but neither of them mentioned it.  
  
"So what did you come here to tell me again" when Kel said this the atmosphere in the room began to lighten.  
  
Thinking quickly Neal spoke "Dom is coming a little before the rest, I don't know why though".  
  
"How much before" Kel asked Neal could sense the excitement in her voice.  
  
"Well", Neal said holding her in suspense just for the fun of it, "well..........".  
  
"Spit it out Neal" Kel yelled disturbing the silence that had blanketed the conversation.  
  
"How does dawn sound" Neal said calmly even though he was laughing hysterically on the inside.  
  
"Gods we don't have much time and all the spare rooms haven't been cleaned since they were built, which one will we put him in" Kel was shielding her emotions now that she had gotten them under control there was no point letting Neal know anything unless he needed to because it would always come back to haunt her. "Well I had been thinking the room next door would be good" Neal smiled as he said this.  
  
Kel looked at Neal her shock almost visible through her best mask, "that, well I don't think its such a good idea".  
  
"And why not he would be in the perfect location" Neal looked amused when he saw her cheeks go a slight shade of pink. "Why not" Neal said  
  
"Um........." Kel was a little nervous.  
  
"You two slept in tent right next to each other for 4 years before you were knighted. Now I'm using my small amount of power that I have in these matters to tell you that's where he is going no questions asked" Neal was enjoying this thoroughly, "come on we will go set it up right now".  
  
"I guess we can, do I need to call some one to go get a cot for the room" Kel was trying to think through what they need for the room.  
  
Neal spoke in a fairly calm tone "I brought one up before I came here. There is still some cabinets in it and a desk". "What we really need is something to cheer the place up. Maybe some of your stuff would make it look a bit brighter. One of those lucky cats your parents sent you would work." Neal said, "first though I think we need to kick out some bugs because I don't think they are as well appreciated by people other than you" Neal referred to her enemas love of animals particularly the ones that don't have families.  
  
The two of them began immediately, sweeping, wiping off the few pieces of furniture that were in there. To finish it all off Kel and Neal added a few things from their own rooms since everything down to the blankets was military issue and rather dull. Included in these decorations were some of Kel's luck waving cats that sat on the mantel Neal had recommended.  
  
They finish it just before dawn and Neal headed back to his room completely exhausted from a nights work. Kel on the other hand was wide awake and unable to sleep. She decided to take a walk along the walls. A new shift of guards had just been set to duty and they were so awake and attentive that Kel couldn't help but feel proud of her people. Every member of the camp was now confident with at least one weapon more in some cases. As she passed most of the guards saluted her their smiling faces showed the confidence of someone who knew how to defend themselves and their home.  
  
The sun began to peak over the hills, in their light the shadow of a rider was cast. Kel raced quickly down to the barns and saddled Peach Blossom. Quickly and quietly she had a guard open the gate and let her out. She raced towards the hills at a gallop in the direction she had seen the shadow, but when she got there it had disappeared along with the maker of the shadow. She spun around surveying her area carefully looking for the rider. Suddenly she felt a sword point at her back. A mysterious yet familiar voice spoke, "looks like I caught a knight off her guard".  
  
Kel started telling herself silently "stupid, idiot, why did I forget my sword, stupid idiot".  
  
The voice spoke again, "did you miss me much", the voice seemed softer and the sword point had disappeared from her back.  
  
"Dom" Kel said throwing herself out of the saddle to hug him.  
  
"So I take that as a yes to the did you miss me question", Dom said, "Hey where's Meat Head? Better yet where is your sword?". Dom just laughed and returned Kel's embrace. She began to blush but the remaining dark hid it.  
  
"Well 'Neal' is sleeping, we just finished your room a little while ago. As far as the sword issue, I haven't slept in a long time so I guess I was just so tired that I forgot it in the barn".  
  
Dom laughed again, "well you didn't have to come out and meet me, go take a nap! By the way where am I sleeping, you said you guys were getting a room ready".  
  
Kel smiled "well, we put you in a room in headquarters since we had a spare. Now Tobe lives in the barn, he really loves the horses. Lets head back in". Dom looked at her with a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. They started to trot on a well worn path to the camp, all was silent except for the pounding of the horses hooves on hard packed dirt. 


	2. Ponderings of Mind in the Night

The silence worried Kel but she could not think of anything to say, so in their own thoughts they dwelled. As they approached the gates open with a creak just enough to allow Kel and Dom to enter. Once inside Kel informed him that all the horse handlers were in bed and that he would have to unsaddle his own mount and carry his own bags up to his room. Kel offered to help him with his bags but Dom did not respond he was lost in thought just standing there and brushing his mare. Finally Kel had to hit him over the head to get him to pay any attention. "Oh sorry Kel", Dom said embarrassed, "what did you say".  
  
"Do you want me to help you with your bags", Kel was slightly discouraged.  
  
"Oh", Dom said, "no I'm ok". Picking up his bags Dom followed Kel towards headquarters. They went up the stairs and Kel walked up to the door, opening it she walked in, Dom followed.  
  
"Here you go", Kel said suddenly feeling quite tired.  
  
"Hey Kel I'm just curious where is your room, I haven't been in the new fort and just in case I need to talk to you", Dom asked sounding rather sleepy.  
  
"Uh...Dom just go to the room next door if you want to talk to me, that's my room" Kel answered  
  
"Who's idea may I ask was it to put me in this particular room" Dom inquired sounding slightly more attentive.  
  
"I was Neal's idea, he didn't tell me you were coming until a few hours ago. He seemed pretty persistent that you stay here", Kel said yawning.  
  
"I must have a little chat with him first thing after he wakes up" Dom said sounded angry this time. Kel was feeling tired and a little scared so she quickly said good night and hurried into her own room.  
  
Why was Dom angry with Neal? Kel's mind raced, but some how she managed to fall into a dreamless sleep in the dark of her room. She woke only once before breakfast to pull an extra blanket out, the nights were cold and the new head quarters badly insolated.  
  
Mean while next door in Dom's room sleep was no where to be found, As he lay in bed his mind raced, going faster than any of the owns mares. He had planned his entire week before Roul arrived, in one night he knew exactly how it would begin. First he was going to kill Neal, unless he has a very good excuse. It was to be possibly the most important week of his life and it would have to start right after Neal was dead ,he smiled at this thought, first he wanted to take a ride around the grounds, with Kel. "What am I doing", Neal said to himself, "she wont ever talk to me again if I don't do this right, am I ready to risk this friendship". This and thoughts similar to it ran through his head for hours, until the bell announcing breakfast rang from somewhere inside headquarters. 


	3. Mistakes are Made

Dom splashed his face with cold water and left his room. Walking he remembered how Kel always had trouble rising after late nights like the one just passed, in fact she probably even managed to sleep through the bell. Dom walked up to Kel's door. When he opened it however he was in for a very large surprise. Kel who had managed to break her old habit, and was in the middle of changing. "Great Mithros" Dom screamed closing the door as quickly as possible. Kel shrieked giving off a noise so loud that it brought Neal dashing into the hall where Dom now stood. "Kel I am so, so sorry", Dom said through the door.  
  
"I knew I should have gotten that locking spell put on the door", Kel said between swears.  
  
"What's wrong", Neal cried suddenly changing tones, "Dom what did you do!!!"  
  
"I, well, I umm..." Dom was still trying to absorb what had just happened.  
  
"Just spit it out Dom", Neal was looking slightly on edge by this point.  
  
"I was thinking she would need to be woken up like we used to have to when she had a late night, and", Dom paused and was about to start again when Neal spoke suddenly understanding the situation.  
  
"Stop, right there I understand. Kel were you changing at the time?" Neal spoke calmly to the door.  
  
"Yes" she yelled back at both of them.  
  
"Ok you know what, Dom learn to knock, and Kel don't scream so loud nobody saw anything, and you almost sent the glasses to pieces" Neal spoke with a certain high and mighty tone to his voice that Kel did not appreciate.  
  
"Just get away from the door you guys", Kel said, once again gaining control on her emotions.  
  
"Well we are going to breakfast now" Neal said, "come on Dom you have caused enough trouble today. Don't make things any worse."  
  
"But..." Dom stuttered still in shock. Neal grabbed Dom by the arm and dragged him out of the hall. Across the camp and into the mess hall. Although Neal received several bruises from Dom's protests, but his grip remained as tight as ever. "Why don't you let go of me" Dom said, "we are no where near headquarters anymore".  
  
Neal just glared, and then he spoke, "because you wont calm down, stupid". He was rather annoyed now.  
  
"Just let go of me and I will calm down", Dom protested. Neal loosened his grip slightly, but he still held firm over Dom's squirming. They joined the line for food, upon receiving their bowls of porridge Neal took them to the farthest corner of the room. They sat in silence for a few long moments, both thinking and eating their porridge. Neal was the first to break the silence.  
  
"What did you think you were doing", he spoke in a voice so calm it was unnerving.  
  
"Well... wait a minute, I wouldn't have even thought about it if you hadn't put us next to each other. Why did you do that anyway?" reminded of this Dom began to get angry.  
  
"Now that is totally off topic , anyway I asked the first question therefore mine must be answered first" Neal spoke just like the scholars he had spent so many years of his life around.  
  
"Lets talk about something else", Dom said in a calm that was not reflected in his eyes.  
  
"Why" Neal inquired, he was enjoying his cousins torture.  
  
"Well maybe it's a little embarrassing for me", Dom said, "and you know very well why".  
  
"So how do you plan to go about this any way", Neal smiled, "she isn't going to be easy".  
  
"Well, I know how we are going to handle the evening Roul arrives", Dom said already expecting the worst, "that's when I am going to ask and make a total idiot of myself".  
  
Neal smiled, "I thought as much. I asked the cook to pack you a travel lunch and your horses are being saddled as we speak. You and her should go for a nice long ride."  
  
Dom fell into deep thought not knowing exactly what his cousin was doing. Did Neal support his plan or was he going to mess everything up, or was there some hope that Neal wanted this to happen more than he did. Well if he forces this and screws it up this camp is going to be short a healer. A ride does sound nice though.  
  
NFA: Ok I would like to let you all know that after the next chapter, * Insights Of A Female's Mind* since that will be the end of my pre written work. But I do have a plot line and I hope that you enjoyed this a lot. Well thanks to all of my reviewers and what they have had to say, the criticism was constructive, and the compliments just as helpful and very well taken. 


	4. The Ponderings of a Female Mind

Keladry of Mindelan sat down at breakfast, today she had decided to sit with some of the children from her afternoon classes. Unfortunately she was a little later due to Dom's intrusion and all of the children were finishing eating. She sat down and moments later the table was empty, seeing his opportunity Dom began to walk towards Kel meaning to ask her about a ride. Suddenly he heard thunder roll in above him, and the sound of rain pouring down on the Mess Halls roof. Frowning he didn't know what had just happened, the perfect plan was only one day in and he was already behind. Sighing he went to go and tell the cook to cancel Neal's request for a picnic, the weather was certainly not going to allow them outside and Dom really needed to work on his plan. With the lack of anything to give reason for his presence around Kel during working hours he sulked out of the mess into the down pouring rain.  
  
Kel sitting silently at her table also frowned she had planned to spend the day in combat training, it would give her the opportunity to avoid the growing pile of paper work on her desk...'Mithros I was really hoping for some reason to get out of that stuff till the new clerks arrived in a week with Raoul's party. Oh well I will take all the time I possibly can with this and maybe I wont have to do so much work'. Smiling at her devious plot Kel proceeded to her office.  
  
When she reached her office on the main floor if head quarters, she sat down and tried to focus on some winter requisitions and camp log summaries. Usually the clerks would track this but no they had to go back to the fort for mid winter, something about paper packaging and population tracks in any case they were at a conference about something she didn't understand. Turning her thoughts back to her work, she seemed to miss it and ended up on the thoughts of Dom. Earlier he had been about to approach her until the thunder rolled in. What had he needed to talk to her about, why did he change his mind as soon as the rain rolled in. This being a woman stuff was getting more and more confusing by the moment and honestly while at war she didn't want to have to be struggling with things like emotion, they only got in her way any how. Glancing at the candle that showed the hour she realized that it was almost lunch time and she wasn't even started on the work. Grinning she was sure the storm had to let up soon and she could go outside to train, putting her work off at the same time.  
  
Wandering down towards the mess she ran into a thoroughly soaked Dom. Glancing she noticed that he wasn't properly attired. Dom much to her amusement was attempting to use his shirts as a covering to block the water, unfortunately he was having no success what so ever.  
  
"Dom your drenched", Kel laughed, "and cloth doesn't make the worlds best covering".  
  
"Well I'm out of everything else, I took all of my other cloths to the laundry. They told me that with this weather that none of them would be finished until dinner." Grinning Dom glanced around, maybe I shouldn't worry about how I am going to convince her the goddess just seems to be changing my plans and making all new ones that we know not of. "You wouldn't happen to have something dry in my size now would you".  
  
"Oddly enough I happen to have one set of spare except I was going to put them on for training after lunch, but none the less I guess I could lend them to you other options are always available for lunch clothing. I can leave these ones by the fire to dry". Kel signaled to Dom to follow her as she turned around and headed to her rooms. 


	5. Laughter and Love

Kel opened her door emitting Dom into her set of rooms. Glancing around Dom noticed some things hadn't changed about the way her rooms looked and some things had. Her lucky cats and weapons racks were exactly where they had always been though a few of the cats were missing due to their placement in his room. On the other hand she had put a very interesting quilt on her bed, upon closer inspection he realized that the fabric was blue was tiny hand stitched flowers all over it. She seemed to have developed a certain number of maidenly qualities, all related back to wanting to look pretty and yet practical at the same time. "Well, if your coming in please do before you drip anymore water all over the wood floors its bad for them" Kel said sighing, what was he doing he had been standing there for what seemed like forever and she was hungry.  
  
"Oh, sorry Kel, I was just noticing how different it was from your old room", Dom said telling the truth and yet not... "You sure have changed a lot since last, where in Mithros name did you ever find a quilt like that out here".  
  
"Lalasa made it for me, when I arrived after midwinter packages from home had arrived for all of us". Kel wasn't very interested in discussing what she had received from her family, with one exception. Her mother had sent her a new dress or so she had thought at first until she went to go put it on and discovered wrapped inside the sash was a shusuken beautifully crafted with designs to symbolize power and strength. She told Dom about this wonderful gift as she dug through her trunk to find the cloths to lend him. Finally finding them she handed them over and went off in search of her new dress her mother had sent, she would have to wear one of hers for lunch while her current cloths dried out. "Ok I am going to change in the bathroom, you can use my room". Kel took her dress and a few hair ribbons into the room.  
  
Dom glanced at the shirt and breeches, they were much to his surprise made for men. Why does she have men's clothing in her room. Smacking himself in the head Dom remembered that of course she would have them, men were the only other ones out here that wore shirts and breeches the stores there fore wouldn't bother making separate types just for her. Quickly he exchanged his breeches for the dry ones and laid them on the hearth to dry. Pulling off his shirt to pull on the dry one he heard a shriek. Kel had been planing to lean against the wall to put on her slippers and lace them up, but due to her overwhelming confidence and the water all over her floor she had slipped falling through the curtain that separated the two rooms. Dom ran to go and catch her, making it there just in time. Pulling Kel the rest of the way up the momentum caught him off balance and he went flying back wards on to the bed, but he wasn't going down on his own. Dragging Kel down with him, they both just had to laugh. "Some warriors we are", he said between the dying chuckles, "we must have been such idiots to fall twice in one day". Lying there Kel realized how comfortable it felt, the two of them laughing and joking simply just being what their true emotions dictated. Kel did not know that Dom had been planning so vigorously to make her understand how he felt and yet at this very moment it stuck out so clear that even a blind man would be able to see it.  
  
"Sir, I believe that you should put on a shirt", she said in a joking voice, "and then I shall escort you to the mess".  
  
"You shall escort me fair damsel," Dom said playing along, "shouldn't it be I who escorts you". This game was fun he was enjoying him self and he wished that things would stay like this forever. "Alas, I shall abide to your wishes and ready my self for lunch, but only if you shall take it with me". Kel just laughed and sat up on her bed as Dom got up. Sitting there she finished tying the laces on her slippers and waited for Dom to finish tucking in his shirt.  
  
Turning around to look at Kel, Dom felt dumbfounded. He couldn't help but stare at the vision in front of him. Goddess she's gorgeous he thought, I've never seen her wear a dress before she looks so different. And has she done something with her hair, its tied back with ribbon well that's a first. "Ready to go" Dom asked Kel. Accepting his hand she got up and they headed off together. 


	6. Escorts and Swords

Neal watched the two walk into the mess grinning, _Dom could charm a snake, but I never thought he would be able to talk Kel into something even vaguely close to an escort_. The two, Kel and Dom went through the mess line and came over to sit with Neal. Kel looked the farthest from ladylike possible, the way she walked and the way she sat down, she acted more like a boy in a dress. But her hair, that was something he had never seen her do, she had tied it back with a ribbon, odd? "So, Neal what do you think of this weather we are having", Dom asked giving Kel a brilliant idea.

"Tolerable I suppose, why do you ask" Neal answered.

"Well, I was thinking the younger staff group needs to face some real opponents" Kel said her eyes twinkling.

"Oh no, you aren't gonna get me to do that again, remember what happened last time" Neal said nervous.

"Come on meathead, it will be an adventure, your getting to comfy in that little nurses job of yours" Dom chimed in.

"Not in this life time, Kel why don't you just start them on swords. We have some spares, and the swords are much more effective in battle" Neal suggested an idea Kel had been considering for quite some time now.

"That would work, but would they agree to it, most people feel swords are only for nobles", Meric reminded them from a seat slightly to the side of Neal.

"Well they wont care these are children, and they will learn everything we are willing to teach them" Dom told Meric logically.

"Well then we should gather the group together right after this meal, the Smithy will be the place to start since they will need to change the swords to fit them" Kel told the group, agreeing they called Tobe up from his seat with the other children. "Tobe, can you make sure the entire staff group meets us after lunch at the Smithy, we are going to start making part of our training with swords".

"Yes, of course, but aren't swords for nobles?" Tobe asked her.

"Guardsmen fight with swords and they are commoners, and in any case the glaive is a noble weapon yet you fight with it and have for quite some time" Kel informed him sending him back to finish his lunch. Submitting Tobe bowed and headed back to the table to tell the rest of the children about the change in plans.

Sorry everyone this chapter is really short, but the next one will be up sooner than it took me to update this time!! Thanx to all of my reviewers and I really don't care if you flame the chapter or have something good to say about it, I could do with some criticism


	7. Classes and Personel

Later that day Kel took the children down to the smiths to have old swords fitted to them. That being finished they went out to an open practice area and Kel walked them through the basic guard stance and grip. Contrary to Tobe's belief the youngsters had no problem what so ever learning to use a sword. It was a valuable skill that could one day earn them a position in the palace guard, so in her mind she was training them to a future that they would need to survive.

"Will we have enough training to be in the queen's riders after the war" asked a new girl named Lain. Lain was almost sixteen and she seemed to really excel in the fighting arts

"Well that depends, what other things do you think you need to know for the Riders". Kel asked her planning in her head how much she could change this girls future, give her a home.

"I suppose, riding." She replied.

"You will also need to learn how to read a write", Kel told her. "I was actually thinking of starting to make reading and writing part of you children's daily routine".

"Why do we need to learn how to read an write", Irani complained. The rest of the group just looked at her, the expressions as if to tell her that she was absolutely insane to pass up an opportunity like this.

"Shouldn't we just wait and go to school after the war?" Lain was confused, really the riders shouldn't need to learn how to read and write.

"That's enough discussion about it. For an hour every day after dinner you will all report to the head quarters conference area to begin studies in reading a writing. To further that anyone interested in taking mathematics, that would be you Lain, expect to stay and extra hour for those classes" Kel told them, though she didn't fully consider the weight of her words. Walking back in to the barracks the children headed off to go clean up before dinner. Running into her new assistant Kel asked "Hello, Carter I was wondering if you could have someone reorganize the tables in the conference room after dinner tonight. I'm teaching the younger staff group reading and writing."

"Lady Knight Sir, I don't think we have enough supplies to teach the entire group". Carter told her looking confused

"Do we have slate and chalk?"

"Of course, that's how we write up the duty roster drafts each week" he told her

"Then we have supplies until the time when we can get enough paper and quills for their lessons", Kel told him simply.

"Yes, Mme, it will be done", Carter told her and walked away in the opposite direction. He's going to have to learn to loosen up, Kel thought, Carter had been nothing more than civil to her since his arrival and it was starting to concern her.

**Alright guys and gals, this is it for now, I know your all probably mad at me cause I'm not updating as much as I should but I really want to its just getting computer time when I am feeling inspired is almost as hard as finding time to sleep during musical time. But if you keep with those all encouraging reviews maybe I wont be running into writers block quite so often wink, wink, nudge, nudge, hint, hint**


	8. What youve all been waiting for

"Alright everyone, take a seat", Kel told the group of eager children. "Tobe would you please pass out the slates and a piece of chalk to everyone".

Tobe got up and wandered through out the room, once his task was completed he sat down. Kel went to a larger slate on the wall usually used to draw battle strategies. "So how many of you were able to attend schools in your villages before the war?" Kel wasn't sure how much the children already knew and surely didn't want to offend any of them by starting at the beginning.

"Most of the villages in our area's didn't have schools yet", Lain pointed out. The rest of the children just nodded sighing. Kel knew that not all the villages on the boarder were as well taken care of and often over looked unintentionally.

"Right then, we will start at the beginning. This letter is A" Kel said drawing the first letter of many she would be teaching them that year. The lesson continued on as she finished teaching them how to pronounce and draw the first the letters of the alphabet. When one hour past, most of the group departed to their homes for a good nights sleep so that they would be ready for more practice the next morning.

"My lady, will we be having a math lesson tonight?" Tobe asked cleaning off his slate from some letter writing he had been doing. Kel had begun teaching him to read and write shortly after they had reached the original camp. Looking at the only other person present for math lessons Kel sighed.

"Of course Tobe, I said I would hold mathematics lessons after reading a writing for anyone who wished for them", Kel looked around exhausted.

"Well, what shall we start with then?" Lain asked simply looking forward to learning all she needed for the riders. Mentally sighing, Kel started on a basic lesson of numbers one to ten. "So, I want you all to practice drawing and saying the numbers aloud. Tomorrow I expect to see a fully written set of numbers", Kel said sending the two teenagers off to bed and walked off hoping to find her own bed waiting for her.

"Kel, could you spare a moment?" a certain blue eyed Sargent called from behind her just as she was about to open her door and go into her room.

"Why not, come in", she let out a long exasperated sigh. She was happy to see Dom, and more than happy to spend time with him but she was tired and looking at her soft blue quilt and the fluffy pillows made everything worse. "What do you need", she said sitting down on the bed and motioning for him to do the same.

"Oh, nothing really… well actually… no I guess its not that important… well really it is… I guess though that really depends on who you are talking to … but what I'm trying to get at… maybe I should let you go to sleep… no this is too important…and…" Dom rambled on like an idiot kicking himself for every minute that he wasted.

Watching him Kel could only focus on a lock of his brown hair that seemed too have fallen into his eyes. What would happen if I brushed it back for him, she wondered while cutting him off in mid sentence with a "just say it Dom!".

Giving up on words, Dom leaned in towards Kel and softly kissed her. Pulling away he was afraid to look at her face. "I don't think words would have said it as well", he muttered starting to get up. Suddenly he felt Kel grab him around the waist and pull him into her, looking deep into her hazel eyes. Kel moved in closer and closer till once again their lips met, but this time it was more passionate. However this sudden change in attitude had spooked Dom to the point at which he pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" Kel asked concerned, maybe he had changed his mind, maybe this was all a joke and he was just playing with her emotions. Wait what had she just done herself, had she finally accepted that strange feeling that had been nagging at her for months, maybe years? She was in love with her best friend's cousin, one of her most trusted friends. What on earth was she doing this was insane…

Seeing a sudden change of Kel's face he replied, "you just shocked me that's all, I never expected you to actually feel the same way about me". Wrapping his arms around her he held her tightly.

"Well I don't know when I finally figured it out, but I think I fell in love with you a long time ago", she said snuggling into the embrace.

"I love you too Kel" Dom said, assuming that what she had just said meant that he loved her.

Kel just sighed and with that let her eye lids close and her mind fall to the dream like state in which she saw it. A future, a happy future of her, and Dom, living life the way they were supposed to… together…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I would like to thank my reviewers for the handy comments, I know I promised you KD fluff in the intro and finally it has arrived! But don't even start to think that this is the end of the story, happily ever after will have to first prove its truth in this world

Megster: well its great advice in fact for the last 6 months or so I have been working on an Alanna goes to the convent story that will blow your mind, but the entire thing is in hand writing and I wont put it into the computer till its almost finished, which should be soon so expect it in the future

Alie: well I hope your happy! I love getting reviews and they really do always help in the speed of my updates! I will try to add more kd stuff in the next chapter, but this is only a taste of what is to come!

SO THAT'S RIGHT, R & R AND SEE HOW MUCH FASTER I CAN GET THESE CHAPTERS UP, AND LOOK FORWARD TO THE UP AND SOON TO HIT THE INTERNET ALANNA STORY!


	9. The Tradition Continues

Mithros that felt so good, the lady night screamed in her head as she tucked herself into her room. It had been what she needed for so long, only she didn't realize it till a few minutes ago. She wouldn't have parted from her almost hour with her blue eyed officer if it wasn't that she heard footsteps in the hall behind them, bringing them both to reality. She thought over his every facial expression and movement as they had stood there. If one man could be perfect it would be him. Falling backwards into her pillows Kel slipped away into a world so wonderful that it could have only belonged to Ganiel (spelling?). Life was going to be a lot better from now on.

Dom stood in the hall replaying the last hour over and over in his head, her grace… her beauty. She was the most beloved creature in the entire world, not like any of the other girls he had kissed before, but someone who felt something real. However what Dom neglected to notice was the approaching Sir Meathead.

"What's with the mushy look my dear train wreck of a cousin? Pining outside the door of your love wishing she knew how you felt" Neal mocked him in his favorite sarcastic tone.

"Get out of here now, I'm not tired, but she needs sleep. They truly do work her too hard here" Dom glared at his cousin with the kind of look expected for your forthcoming death. When Neal grinned back slyly that was it for the Sergeant. "You're coming with me!" Dom grabbed his cousin's arm harshly at the elbow and pulled with what was definitely more strength than we necessary.

"Fine then dear cousin, but I must tell you that I refuse to partake in anything distasteful."

"You just have to look at something for me before I hang you up by the rafters!" They walked quickly outside and to the stables. Going in quietly so as not to awake Tobe. "I think this will interest you." Dom went to his saddle bags and retrieved a very small package, its contents wrapped in soft silk. Neal looked at the cloth.

"If you think that is enough cloth for a new set of cloths you are stupider that I thought you were" Neal scoffed knowing what was in the box.

"I know it's a commoner tradition, but I thought that there had to be something since the goddess only knows how long this might drag out granted she agrees" He handed the young knight the box and watched anxiously as he shuffled the cloth around. Neal stared at the contents in shock and amazement as the wrappings fell away.

"You are serious about this aren't you then" He said with shock, "I just assumed this was one of your passing fancies, but I know what this would run in the city market. You really must love her" Neal pick up a small silver band gently out of the cloth wrappings with two fingers and turned it over in his hand to reveal the gorgeous stones on the top.

"Two pure crystals and a blue ice chip for her home" Dom looked slightly proud as he whispered to Neal who was still struck speechless (for a change) at the sight of the stones he hadn't noticed on first glance.

"You be careful not to drop that anywhere in the stable" Tobe called down from the rafters, "I would hate to see it fall in the dirt of it all."

"We're sorry to wake you Tobe. We tried to be as quiet as possible" Dom called softly up.

"Quiet has nothing to do with it when you have light rocks like that shining down there" he replied grinning.

"You won't tell Lady Kel will you?" Dom pleaded to the young servant.

"Why would I do such a thing?" he sounded offended at the comment, "I would never want to ruin the lady's fun or yours for that matter. You might however wish to consider storing that somewhere other than the barn; barns are the safest storage places for treasures anyone can come in here."

"Leave it with me dear cousin" Neal said in complete and total sincerity. "I will keep it safe in my quarters, and Kel never goes in them since they aren't on the base." Dom nodded and wrapped the ring back into its cloth, closed the box lid and tied its fastenings once more. He handed the precious box to Neal as if it were the crown itself and left for his rooms once more

**NFA: You must all hate me for it taking so long but I finally felt inspired for a TP fanfiction again, I've taken lately to writing my own stories, if youre interested in being a guinee pig for reading them contact me directly but for now enjoy what I wrote, i dont remember exactly where the story was going but I will finish it soon**


End file.
